


Is this seat taken?

by fullbijaku (gayninjasoup)



Series: Dramatical High School Murders [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mink is a hardass, OR DID I, a cute tough marshmallow with soften that butt, but not to worry, get ready for the cute overload, the whole damn cast, this part is about minkuri, wait i didnt mean it like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayninjasoup/pseuds/fullbijaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man that is 50% happiness, 10% inhuman strength, and 40% obsessed with jellyfish. Mr. Sunshine himself, Clear. Clear's a good student, fine grades, and gets along with almost anybody. Almost. He recently finds out that there's a foreign exchange student that runs a gang within the school, so he tries his best to avoid them. That was until it was time to pick clubs. Well fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. school is an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, school is so cool! Big building, cool-looking people, and friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful for_others!!

This was going to an exciting year, Clear could feel it. He wasn't going to lie, it was new to him--a little scary even, and it kind of made him feel nervous. But once he set foot upon that campus all of his worries had seemed to have vanished.

Everything was so nice, and well kept, even the ceremony was alright. Though principal’s speech was long-winded and kind of fake, but it was ok. Afterwards Clear dug through his transparent backpack, taking out a slip of paper with his name and homeroom number on it.

"A-1..." Imprinting the number in his memory, he shoved the paper slip into his back pocket and made his way into the building. He looked from side to side, looking at the vivid green grass, the students, some new; some not. There were some jocks that proudly wore their school team's jackets--Morphine.  
Near the front doors, he looked back at the outstanding scenery, only to do a double take.  
A flash of green.

A pale minty green beanie with blond hair sticking out of the bottom.

Could it...is it really him?

Clear watched for a moment longer as the person took something out of their pocket; a rabbit cube.

It is!!  
It's him!!  
He wasn't alone!

Without thinking, the albino broke into a sprint towards his friend. Maybe he was a little too excited, but oh well!  
"Noiz-saaaaaaan!!~~~~~" Arms outstretched he came for the kill and tackle-hugged his friend from behind. Noiz fell forward, but Clear quickly caught him. Unfortunately the blond's allmate landed onto ground with a distressed 'P~~~~~!'.  
He couldn't seem to calm himself down with all the excitement rushing through his body. He was sure that Noiz was going back to Germany, but he isn't, and that's great!

Clear lifted Noiz up and swung him up in the air a few times, fearing that his friend might barf he set the German back onto his feet. But the ear-to-ear smile he wore (that was hidden) still didn't fade.  
The blond cursed under his breath, maybe Clear shouldn’t have spun him that many times. His friend turned around and faced him. Lime green eyes, kind of like those glow sticks he collects at times, met his pink ones.

"Noiz-san! Oh my, it's been so long!!" 

He stretched his arms out to hug his friend, Noiz tried to stop him by bringing his hand up, but going a long while without seeing your friend and seeing them again at school, it would be cruel not to! So he gave the shorter male a great squeeze (he thought he heard a faint crack, but just brushed it off thinking it was him for not stretching this morning.)  
Noiz mumbled something along the lines of it only being a few weeks since they had last seen each other as he patted the albino's back. Satisfied, he let his best friend go.

"It just seems like a long time. I would've visited you...but my grandfather and I went on vacation." Feeling a bit dejected, pink eyes looked down at his shoes as a small frown formed behind his mask.

"And you didn't even bother to call, how rude."

Clear's eyes widen as his friend spoke up. How come he didn't call? Noiz must've been so lonely at the time!! How could he not think of his friend over the holiday?? What kind of friend was he?????

"Uwaah! I'm sorry Noiz-san! Please forgive me!!" 

The albino quickly clasped his hands together and he began to bow at an unnaturally fast pace. He froze when a hand was placed on his head and started to ruffle his fluffy white hair.

"Jeez, chill out, I was only joking."

Quickly recovering from the sadness and guilt, he felt betrayed. Noiz wasn't lonely! He was just poking fun at Clear! How mean.

"Ehhhhh? Noiz-san, that's so mean!!"

Just when Clear started to pout, the bell rang. School was starting! It was his first day, he couldn't be late on his first day--he just couldn't!! In a haste, Clear grabbed Noiz by the wrist and bolted to the school. He didn't even notice that was dragging Noiz to where the blond was practically gobbling up dirt.

"C'mon Noiz-san!! We cannot be late on first day!! By the way, what’s your homeroom?"

"A-1."

Oh! How convenient.

"Haha! How wonderful! So is mine!"

Yes, indeed it was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the dokis begin “ψ(｀∇´)ψ


	2. an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pass few days has been a breeze! Clear finds everything a-ok, he even reunites with a long lost friend!
> 
> Beta'd by for_others!

The past few days had been a breeze! Clear finds everything a-ok, he even reunited with a long lost friend!

Blending in was the plan, but Clear ended up sticking out like a sore thumb. With that mask he wears, covering his mouth, at first, people thought he was sick, but then after a week or so, they just took it as some odd fashion statement.  
And another thing that really wasn't in the norm, was his pep. It was absolutely effective to almost anyone he came in contact with--even Prof. Akushima! The psycho teacher just let it slide when Clear was late that one time!

But not blending in didn't really bug Clear so much as he thought it would. The bell rung for 2nd period, he had robotic engineering class. He picked that because he always thought how cool it would be to give life to things. He even imagined once or twice on how fun it would be if he was a robot.  
Making his way to his class, skipping and humming, without a care in the world. He makes it to his destination, greeting his teacher before taking a seat at one of the tables instead of desks. Since they build stuff, it would be more appropriate to have tables.

The bell rung--on time, as he had always been!  
It was pretty unfortunate he didn't have people he knew in some of his classes. He had Noiz for math class, so that was a good thing. He noticed some other interesting people in his other classes, like that guy with the teardrop tattoo under his eye in english. He wasn't so sure if it was real, but he didn't ask him.  
Just as soon as the teacher was about to begin with his lesson, frantic knocking on the door could be heard. The teacher pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose before walking over to open the door.

"My, my, what brings you here, and why so late, Aoba-kun?"

"I am so sorry for being late, Haga-sensei, I had to get my schedule changed, and I ran into someone in the hall, and--and!!"

"Now, now, all’s well, just take a seat."

As Aoba scoped the classroom for a while, he found that there was a vancant seat right next to Clear and decided to sit there. Clear, being his usual polite self, extended his hand and greeted his new classmate. "Hi! I'm Clear, I am a freshman!" Aoba lightly smiled back, taking Clear's hand and shaking it, returning the greeting. "Hello, my name's Aoba Seragaki, and I'm a junior."

Huh, Aoba, what a nice name! Though it does sounds pretty familiar...he doesn't remember where heard that before...

oh.

It all came back to him now!

"You're Aoba-san!!" Clear clasped his hands together and leaned forward to Aoba. The upperclassman backed away a little bit, averting his gaze, glancing side to side to see if anyone was seeing this, but the other students didn't seem to care. Aoba slowly nodded as confirmation. "Ye-yeah..."

The albino's eyes sparkled so intensely, that Aoba was sure Clear was going to blink stars and glitter at some point. "Don't you remember me? We used to chat online! I was SingingJelly!"

Now that Clear mentioned it, Aoba kind of remembers chatting with someone with that username, but he didn’t think that they would attend his school.  
What he also remembers about them was that they used an excessive amount of emoticons; just by hearing Clear talk, it's as if you could hear them in his speech.  
It's kind of cute.

At the time of them being online buddies, Aoba was going through some phase. The only thing he was all about was "death and destruction" and all that jazz, Aoba always cringes to himself when he thinks about it...

"Y'know Clear, it's kinda cool to see you in real life, this way we can stay in touch."

Clear gasps. "Does this mean we're.....friends? Like, real friends for real??"

"Of course!"

Oh what luck! Clear has made a friend! Actually he reunited, but a friend nonetheless!  
They spent the remaining time of class catching up, Aoba even showed the Clear his allmate that he repaired himself. Clear had grown obsessed with Ren's fluffy fur, and how simply cute he was.  
It was pretty fun talking with a friend about friend things. It was even more fun now that he had two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoba: It's not a phase, Baa-chan.


	3. Foreign exchange student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear has an encounter with the foreign exchange student that everyone fears.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus: He also meets the cool kid B)

Happily skipping off out of the school, Clear was thinking as to what meal to make for him and his grandpa tonight. Ohhh, he remembered he still have some ground beef in the freezer, meatloaf DOES sound heavenly right about know. 

He could taste the gravy goodness already--Ooh! And mashed potatoes, the perfect meal. Clear was much too busy drooling thinking about the ideal dish, that he didn't see a single headlight followed by metal coming right for him. Nor did he notice a hand grabbed the back of his scarf, jerking him back.

"W-whoa!"

Clear stumbled backwards but found his footing, looking back to see who it that grabbed him (saved him) oh hey, it's the cool looking guy with the teardrop from english class! Boy, he sure came in time.

Then he looked as to who it was that nearly clipped him. There was a large motorcycle that rumbled lowly as the driver stopped. It was a dark grey color, with something that looked like a tribal charm on it; the charm was pink. 

It was kind of cute. But the driver, however, wasn't. In fact, this guy was borderline scary. 

Large hands clad in fingerless leather gloves gripping the handles of the motorcycle, with a large burly body to boot. Great googly moogly, was this a student? He wore the school uniform, but had on a leather jacket, and clunky black boots that stopped at his calf. 

He had brown dreads that faded to a reddish brown at the tips put up in a high ponytail, wearing a pink headband that was most likely from the 'girls' section of accessories. His complexion was a dark brown that really brought out the brightness of his icy blue eyes that sent shivers up Clear's spine. Never before did he see such a person that seemed so mean and scary! He only saw guys like that in movies.

The big guy glared at Clear, which made the smaller fidget a little, twiddling with his thumbs. 

"U-uh! Umm....."

The cool guy from english class that was behind Clear spoke up. "Hey, you almost ran him over with that thing, jerk!"

Scary guy briefly flicked his gazed to the maroon haired fellow, but the smaller did not falter. Looking back at Clear, he made a 'hmph' sound before speeding off, away from school grounds. 

Clear blinked a few times before his classmate asked him was he ok or was he hurt.

"O-oh! I'm just fine!"

"Well that's a relief. That guy could-a really done ya in."

"I know, I was distracted!"

"You should really be more careful next time."

"I will!" Clear made a salute as though he was a soldier. His classmate grinned at the albino's actions.

"Say, you're in my english class, right? Your name's Clear, right?"

Clear beamed. A cool kid knows his name!! Sweet marmalade on top of grandpa's fluffly biscuits in the middle of July on a hot Tuesday evening, this is so awesome. 

Clear vibrated in happiness as he replied."Yes! I am Clear! I'm a freashman! So nice to meet you!" 

"Cool, the name's Mizuki; senior."

Awwww shucks now! A senior? Even cooler!  
Ok ok Clear, calm down. It's not like he's a popular kid or anything.

"Um, Mizuki-san, the person with that almost ran over, who is he?"

"That's the foreign exchange student from America. People are scared of him, but he's just a thug that plays with his gang in the school, but he's not good news, so you should probably stay away from him."

There's a gang in the school?!

Oh dear, how dangerous! 

Yes indeed, Clear will be absolutely careful! 

"A thug...he does sound like bad news...don't worry Mizuki-san, I'll stay safe!"

"Great, well see ya later, Clear." Mizuki waved Clear goodbye as he stepped out of the school's gates.

"Bye bye, Mizuki-san!" 

Wow, Clear made another friend. Woot woot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki is the most popular boy in Platinum Jail High! Quarterback on the football team, part-time model, and loves to party∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)


	4. Club Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's club time and there's so many clubs and activities to choose from, Clear can't seem to pick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a thousand years to bring us to where we are now, the best chapter I've ever written. ..
> 
>  
> 
> (btw for_others, i'm nowhere near a computer at the moment, i typed on my phone )

It's time to pick out a club to attend and be apart of , but there are so many to choose from, how can Clear decide?!

Well, there were some that really caught his eye. Like the glee club for example. Indeed how Clear loves to sing, and he's been told that his voice is absolutely beautiful. He wants to, but then he remembers. He might have to take off his mask so his voice can be heard clearly. Fiddlesticks, it sounded so nice to.

Oh, but there were others to consider. Like....oh! Book club! Clear liked books! Though....now that Clear's thought about it, the book that will be given won't really be all that interesting, and plus all the book club consist of is silence, an occasional cough here and there, and then finally a long drawn out boring review of the book. Books are fun, but book club isn't.

Clear continued on looking around the giant halls of the school, that had stands which represented what club they were. You'd think there wouldn't've been enough room in the school to have all these stands, but it wasn't by far. Clear takes a few glances at a couple of fun-sounding clubs. Like the gardening club, or the tennis club, or even the anime club (every school has one).

They all sounded nice only except, one, Clear had bad allergies, so gardening club's a no-go. Clear isn't really all that great at sports (well he is, it's just that he hits/throws/kicks the ball too hard and someone gets hurt), so bye-bye to tennis club. And lastly, though Clear's a sucker for shojou manga kiss kiss fall in love romance anytime, he's afraid he might get picked on for liking such a genre, sayonara anime club then.

Augh! Will Clear ever find the right club? He could always be apart of the robotics team(but since he's taking the class, he's automatically apart of it), but he wanted to do something different. Not the same ol', same ol'. Hmm....there had to be something. Anything!

As Clear padded down the hall he noticed that the stands were coming to an end. Could he have passed them all already? Oh no, what can he do now? Feeling a bit panicky, he fidgets his gaze straight ahead at the end of the hall---he spotted something. A flyer. Quickly walking up to it he read its contents. 

"Arts and crafts club..." 

Hm, sounds nice. Sounds fun even. 

Wait.

Could this be? 

He continue to read a little more on it. 

"'...can make your own arts, let your imagination roam free...!'"

It even had a cute little star at the end of it to show thier enthusiasm. Sounds fun to join, he can create stuff artistically, just imagine the jellyfish art he'll make, along with other cute things! What's better is that he doesnt have to remove his mask or anyhing! 

He found it. He has found his one true club! 

Where does he sign? Looking down he finds a sign-up sheet right below the flyer. He fished out for a pen from his backpack and scribble his name on it (with a little doodle of a jellyfish at the end) there were other names on it too,but Clear haven't heard of these people. Who's Ryuuhouu? There were more names but that one really popped out. Maybe it was because of the penmanship, such neat cursive.

Happy that he accomplished something, he skis happily down the hall, to the library, waiting until its time to go back to class.

* * *

Waiting seemed kinda boring and lonely, so Clear took out his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Aoba, Mizuki, and Noiz. 

Clear:  
_Guess what guess what? I joined a club!ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ_

The phone later buzzed.

Aoba:  
_thats great clear! which did you join? :D_

Clear:  
_I joined the art club! Cool, huh?_

**Bzzt.**

Noiz:  
_new phone who dis ¬_¬_

Clear:  
_Noiz-san, it's me, Clear! You're always getting new phones!(＞﹏＜)_

 _Bzzt. Bzzt._ Oh, two messages.

Mizuki:  
_dat is awesomesauce, wat u sign up 4?_

Clear:  
_Art club! (´• ω •`)_

Aoba:  
_wait art club? clear i dont think thatll be good...:(_

Not good? What did Aoba mean by that?

Clear:  
_What do you mean, Aoba-san?σ(￣、￣〃)_

 _Bzzt. Bzzt._ Two more messages

Noiz:  
_sup?_

Clear:  
I just joined a club! It's art club? Did you sign up for anything?

Mizuki:  
_U SIGNED UP 4 WOT??!_

Mizuki too? What's going on? 

Clear: _The Arts and Crafts club, Mizuki-san. Is something wrong?(・_・;)_

Now Clear was getting worried? Was it a bad club? If it was, then why was a cute star was put on it? That false advertisement. 

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._ Now all three messaged him.

Noiz:  
_the only club i will b attendin is the booty club of this hot guy i have detention with_

Clear:  
_NOIZ-SAN THAT'S SO PERVY!(//ω//)_

Before he could answer the other two texts, the bell rang following after was an announcement by the principal. 

" _All students, please return to your regular classes, the clubs will meet by last period. For thise who haven't join a club just yet will have to sign up tomorrow at lunch, have a nice day._ "

Ew. He always sounds so fake. 

Tucking his phone in his back pocket, he walked on to class. On his way, he bumped into a big guy with green hair and a pink jacket. There was another guy standing next to the green haired guy, but he had blond hair wearing pink-studded earrings. 

"Aye, watch where you steppin, shrimp!" The green haired guy barked at Clear while the blond kept quiet.

Feeling intimidated Clear looked down while frantically bowing.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Excuse me!" 

This time he jogged his way to class. More thuggish individuals! Clear hopes he doesn't see anymore of them anytime soon.

* * *

The bell for the last class of the day came, which meant it was time for him to attend his club. Clear buzzed with excitement, a club, in high school! Wow, it doesn't get better than this! 

The club took place in the art studio up stairs, several levels of art takes place there. 

Up the stairs to the right there was the door that let to his destination. Two big black doors, he pushed them open, it was the auditorium. Confused he saw two people standing on the stage with their backs turned. Clear walks up to them. Maybe they know where the art club is.

"Um, excuse me?"

The pair must've heard him, they both faced him in unison. Huh, they must be twins. One had glasses, and the both had spiky blond hair and green earrings, and weirdly bright blue eyes. The shorter of the two was neatly dressed in their uniform, while the other didn't have the blazer but instead wore a white button-up, pants, and black suspenders. 

"Oh, hello there, do you need something?" The one with the glasses spoke first, politely waving.

"Is there something you need?" The slighty taller one parroted back. 

"It's just that I've joined the art club, and I'm now sure where it is..." Clear rubbed his neck anxiously. 

The twin with the glasses eyebrows risen, surprised. 

"Art club? My my, you don't seem all that tough..." the blond murmured to himself.

"Ye, he kinda does look too wimpy, don't he?" The taller, however outright said what was on his mind.

"Trip!" The shorter blond sharply said while swatting his twin on the arm. The taller merely shrugged. Clear was pretty nervous, shuffling his feet. 

"U-um..."

The glasses guy turned his attention back to Clear.

"Right, the art club is just up those stairs to the left of the auditorium, then you go right, then straight ahead, there should be a sign that'll indicate what club it is."

"Oh, thank you!"

The shorter blond smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Don't mention it, wimp." 

"Trip."

_Swat_

* * *

Alright up the stairs to the left, to the right, and straight ahead. Clear ffollowed those exact directions and sure enough, he found a sign that said 'WELCOME ART CLUB MEMBERS!!' with a cute star at the end. What's up with the cute stars? The sign alone looked great, it was written in pretty colors and the designs of the letters were interesting. Oh boy, he will have a blast here! Opening the door, he was more so blasted away then having one.

* * *

The filled was packed with a bunch pf people, but these people looked like they could kill someone with piece of lint! In the far back, he saw the two that he bumped into in the hall earlier, the green haired guy with his big blong friend. Seeing a vacant seat, he quickly plopped his butt on it. Clutching his transparent backpack in his arms after taking it off. The room smelled like smoke and something else...cinnamon perhaps?

It wasn't a small room, so there was a lot of space amongst the large group. He scanned the room, seeing plenty of cool art and such. For a couple of tough guys, they sure had talent. Hmm, the club mustn't've started yet. Well that gives enough time to check those texts Aoba and Mizuki sent him earlier.

Aoba:  
_clear thats a club full of thugs! the art club is known for a lot of stuff like vandalism!_

Eh?

Mizuki:  
_DUDE DAT SCRATCH!! ITS BASICALLY A GANG CLUB THO!!_

**EH?!?!**

Clear didn't reply instantly bit then looked in the far back. Those two guys wore pink...he then looked at a few more people. One had a pink bracelet, another wearing a necklace, and another wearing a pink shirt. Pink....that WAS SOME SORT OF GANG COLOR!! He finally looked back and saw a mural with a pastel rainbiw with a purple scratch going down the middle of the rainbow and had 'Scratch' with pink letter going across it. How did je npt see that sooner?

Oh.....

Oh dear....

OH DEAR INDEED...!! 

This is a gang! Oh gosh...Clear just joined a gang!! 

Oh, what will grandfather think of him!??! He became a thug! Under five minutes, Clear became a gangster. Oh why?? Panic was beginning to settle in Clear until he heard a voice. 

"Hi."

Looking to his right he flinched. Gosh golly, were they there the whole time?! 

"Oh...h-hi..."

Clear shyly waved at the stranger. They had sandy brown hair and a fair complexion, with slanted blue eyes and greeted Clear was smile that of a fox. He was wearing a blue visor beanie that to red with a dragon design at the side. He was also spoting a blue jade necklace around his neck.

"You must be new. I can tell. Just by looking at you, it seems like you're ready to run."

"Uh, well--"

"I'm joking, but you are new, yes?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Ah, so I'm right. Well now, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ryuuhou, I am a senior, nice to meet you." 

The fox-looking fellow extended his hand, so Clear grabbed it (he also noticed that Ryuuhou was wearing a skull ring on his thumb.) and shook while exchanging introductiins. 

"I'm Clear; freshman. Nice to meet you too, Ryuuhou-senpai."

Ryuuhou chuckled a little.

"My goodness, 'Ryuuhou-senpai', aren't you just darling? I like how that sounds."

One, two, three seconds of silence between them settle in, but Ryuuhou speaks.

"So, what brings you here? This club hardly gets any new members, if ever."

Clear twiddles his thumbs before scratching the back of his head.

"W-well...I just wanted to try something different for once, y'know? And art sounds sort of fun..."

"I see. Well I'm you know by now that this club does hold a gang in it, yes?"

Clear nodded. Then looked at Ryuuhou. Was he in it too?

"Are you, y'know, in it too? The gang, that is?"

Ryuuhou laughed.

"Oh no, not me. I'm only here for the art is all. I would never join such a thing. There are some other people who joined for just the art part too. Like that guy with the grey hair over, I think his name's Kou or Gou or something." Ryuuhou pointed to him. He was wearing a red sports jacket, he must be a jock or something.

"Or that other guy over there. I don't know what his name is." He pointed at another fellow clad in a black and mint green hoodie. Oh, Clear knows who that guy is. He saw him a couple of times with Noiz. But Clear didn't know what that guy name was either.

"But, yeah, there are people in here for the right reasons, so you're not alone." Ryuuhou gave Clear a fox-like smile. Clear smiled back. Just when was about to ask something else, someone shouted.

"AYE, EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP, THE PRESIDENT IS COMING!!" It was the green haired guy, amd just in time too. Just as soon as everyone was quiet the president entered the room. All could be heard was the heavy clunk of boots. This time, the smell of cinnamon got stronger.

Clear turned his head to see where that smell was coming from and--

 

Surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clear: Sign me the FUCK up that's some art shit if I do say so myself


End file.
